Yours To Hold
by Yondaime Namikaze
Summary: Part 1 of 6 in mini-series based on Skillet songs, but can stand independent. Whole story takes place prior to main timeline of Suzanne Collins's "The Hunger Games". Little Katniss Everdeen catches young Peeta Mellark's attention, but it's hard for him to tell her how he feels. Instead, he vows to himself to always be there for Katniss...even if she may never even know his name.
1. Love At First Song

**So, I've been dying to write a fanfic for The Hunger Games (since I've been reading in the fandom more and more lately). I was listening to some Skillet on my iTouch and realized that some of the songs would fit perfectly. Therefore, this came to be. To explain, I will be writing a series of songfics, all connected, based on songs by the band Skillet. Each chapter will focus on one or two (if the one is short) verses in the songs. The chapters will vary in length based on what the verse influences me to write and the story will finish when there are no longer any verses in the song.**

**Sadly, a few of my favorite songs had to be omitted from this series because they didn't fit with the mini-plotline I have devised. Three that were given this cut are "It's Not Me, It's You", "Savior", and "Whispers in the Dark". They won't be in so don't bother asking about them. I know. I wish I could've included them, though.**

**Anyways, here's story one based on Skillet's lesser known songs "Yours To Hold". This story is all pre-Hunger Games (1****st**** book). Do enjoy and may the odds be ever in your favor! (The lovely characters and settings of The Hunger Games belong only to Suzanne Collins.)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Love At First Song

It was my first day of school and I was nervous. My brothers had been trying to convince me for weeks about the many things that occurred there. Each taunt from them would earn them a smack from my mother. She never hit me, though. Could it be that she favored me? Probably not, but one can hope, right?

To calm my nervousness, my father had agreed to walk me to the school. Probably because he knew that my brothers would keep taunting me and I'd never make it to the school. I'm not strong like they are. I'm just a coward. My mother was unhappy when she heard about this because that meant she had to run the bakery while my dad was away, walking with me to the school, but he would not be swayed; he wanted to personally deliver his youngest son to the teachers who would educate him for the next thirteen years…or until I was reaped into The Hunger Games. Yes, even though I was only five, I knew about the games. My oldest brother was 12 and thus eligible to be reaped. My other brother, two years older than me, would put up a tough front during reaping season, but all of us feared the event. I was downright terrified for the days when my name would be included in the bowls on the stage; if chosen, I'd be dead before I even started.

We approached the school and my eyes caught sight of a little girl, wearing a little red plaid dress. She had her brown hair styled in two long braids down her back. I was captivated. _**How could a Seam girl be so…cute?**_ Granted, I didn't even know her name or what she was like, but, at five years old, looks are all that really mattered, right?

My father must've caught me staring because he quietly spoke to me, "See that little girl? I wanted to marry her mother, but she ran off with a coal miner."

Even though I was still young, I knew that we called Panem's District 12 home. Each district specialized in one specific type of industry. Ours just so happened to be coal mining. It wasn't the most miraculous career path, but, if you lived in the Seam, you were destined to spend your life in the dark underground…if you made it through the reaping. As for me and my brothers, we would run Mellark's Bakery once we made it through the reaping.

"A coal miner?" I asked, startled that someone who lived in town with my dad would subject themselves to a life in the Seam. "Why did she want a coal miner if she could've had you?"

I knew that I would never forget my father's reply. "Because when he sings…even the birds stop to listen."

_**Was it even possible?**_ I found myself wondering. _**How could anyone sing so well that they could silence even the birds?**_ I thought my dad was just exaggerating and I was about to say so, but it was then that the teachers were calling for the students to enter the school.

"I'll pick you up after school, Peeta. Have fun and make lots of friends," he instructed me with a soft smile.

Hesitantly, I made my way toward the school. Up ahead of me, I could see the girl. I desperately wanted to talk with her and get to know more about her, but the crowd thickened and I couldn't reach her. She was so far away. Glancing quickly behind me, I saw my father making his way back to the bakery. This was it. No turning back. Would it really be as bad as my brothers said?

I was led along with some of the other kids to a classroom. The other half of the kids was led to another classroom. Upon entering, the teacher, a pretty young woman asked us to find our names among the desks that were set up in groups in the room. As soon as one kid moved, we all moved, turning it into a race. No one wanted to be the last one standing; that was way too easy and it was embarrassing too. Nearby, I found the desk which displayed my name "Peeta Mellark" written in orange marker styled in the curvy but legible writing of my teacher's hand. I really loved the color orange, especially when it depicted the richness of a District 12 sunset. Everyone was always thrilled to see the sunset, especially those of reaping age; it meant safety…for at least one more day.

I set my backpack down and looked around the room, trying to learn about the other kids who would be in my class this year. It appeared to be a generous mix of town kids and Seam kids. Among the Seam kids, I noticed the girl. For a minute, I was glad to know that she would be in my class, but then my joy turned to grief. _**Why is her seat so far from mine?**_ There's no way I'd ever get her attention from all the way over here. I was way too quiet and timid. Sighing, I leaned my cheek against my right hand, steadying my chin by cupping my fist slightly. Who was I kidding? I wasn't going to make any friends.

A girl sat down across from me. It was then that I remembered that I had been so preoccupied thinking about that girl that I had not taken notice of who would be sitting in my group. Growing up in a household of mostly boys really had its disadvantages. I was absolutely hopeless when it came to girls. I mean…what could I possibly say to them and how could I speak to them if I always became shy when they were nearby? Luckily for me, she initiated a conversation.

"Hi there. I'm Madeline Cartwright. You can call me Delly."

"Hi," I replied. "I'm Peeta Mellark."

"Oh, you're the baker's son?" she asked me, clearly familiar with my father's bakery.

"Well…one of them. I have two older brothers."

Our introductory conversation was cut short as the other students all found their seats and our teacher began to introduce herself and welcome us to our first ever day of school.

We started off the day with a writing exercise. The teacher explained that we would begin learning how to write something called "the alfa-bet". I had no idea what that long word meant, but my brothers must have gone through it and survived so why would I be any different? Oh, right…they have a lot more confidence than me_**.**_

As it turned out, the teacher had us copy the designs that were posted above the chalkboard. My dad and brothers had started to teach it to me, so I felt a little better as my sharpened pencil glided over the paper. Next, the teacher had us write out our names, as shown on the placemakers that were taped to each of our desks. Silently, I worked. P-E-another E-T-A. Then I started on my last name. M-another E-L-L again-another A-R-K. Putting my pencil down, I saw that there were huge gaps between each letter, but I thought it was natural. The teacher walked around, surveying our work and occasioning helping students from each letter. Walking past my desk, she congratulated me and I couldn't help but smile.

Later, she took us to another classroom where we were to learn "moo-sick". Yet another word that I didn't recognize. She led us into the room and instructed us to sit "Indian-style" in rows facing a chalkboard with 5 lines and a weird-looking shape on it. I sat next to Delly, but up at the front I noticed the other girl.

The teacher of this classroom was also young, but she was older than our other teacher. "Welcome to music class, everyone!" the teacher greeted us, happily. "Today we're going to start with something simple. Does anyone happen to know 'The Valley Song'?"

Up toward the front, a hand shot up. I could see that it belonged to that girl. Was the teacher going to ask her to sing for the rest of the class?

With a smile, the teacher replied, "Well now, look at that enthusiasm!" Pulling a stool out from the corner, she set it in front of the rest of the class and asked the girl to come and have a seat on it. The girl did as asked and I couldn't help but smile a little as she sat on the stool, kicking her legs back and forth in excitement.

"So, Miss…" the teacher stopped, waiting for the girl to tell her name to the class.

"Katniss. Katniss Everdeen." Enthusiasm could not be masked in her voice. Katniss Everdeen. So that was her name. There was no way I was going to forget it now that I knew.

"Miss Katniss, would you sing 'The Valley Song' for the rest of your classmates?"

Katniss nodded excitedly and, without waiting, began to sing. Her voice drifted lightly over each of us and the room quieted down, listening intently to her sing. I could've sworn that the birds just outside the classroom's opened window were silenced just as my class had been. How this little girl could sing so brilliantly despite her age, no one knew. No one but me, thanks to my father, I knew. _**Katniss had gotten this gift of song from her father.**_

She finished the song and hopped down from the stool to take her spot back in the front of the room. My classmates clapped, but I didn't. I was too stunned by her performance and by the time I realized my disrespectful actions, the class had quieted down. It was from that moment that I knew, just like Katniss's mother, I was a goner. There was no way I'd ever forget about this girl and there was no way I'd ever love anyone else.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur and my concentration was no longer focused on school or making friends. When it came time to leave, our teacher led us to the doors where we had entered the school. As soon as my eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight, I caught sight of my dad and ran to him.

He must have thought that I was frightened by what happened that day because he asked me with concern, "How was your first day, Peeta?"

Surprising him, I replied, "It was awesome. We learned how to write and then we had music class and—"

"Hey now, slow down, little man. Let's go home and then you can tell me all about it."

I really hated being called little man, but only when my brothers did it because they did it to tease me about being the youngest. Luckily, they wouldn't be home for another couple hours and they walked together to school so my dad would be there for the rest of the day and I could tell him all my stories as I helped him out in the bakery. My dad had assured me that I could walk with my brother to school soon too, but he would still have to walk me home since I was in the morning kindergarten class and would always get out earlier than them throughout this schoolyear.

As we headed toward the bakery, I noticed Katniss Everdeen. She was heading by herself towards the Seam. _**What must it be like to live there?**_ Mother said it was "hell on earth" and that I should not associate myself with anyone from there, but I couldn't help it. There was just something about Katniss that I knew I could never forget. Not only was she cute, but she could sing. It was then and there, as I walked beside my dad heading in the opposite direction of Katniss that I promised myself that I would always be there, looking out for her. She may never learn my name, but that didn't matter to me as long as she continued to live so I could maybe hear her sing again someday.

* * *

**Kinda fudged that ending, but…this is the start of my first ever published fanfic for The Hunger Games. I'm super excited about this little series of semi-songfics. Almost forgot, … this one's like a prequel to my series. I'm calling it number 1 in the series, but it can stand alone as well, if you don't want to continue reading once I finish this one. This one's going to be relatively short too. Maybe 7 chapters?**

**I hope this didn't come out like a massive outpouring of words, but I kept getting ideas as I wrote this. I may edit this someday, but, for now, this is chapter one. I will talk with you all again in chapter 2. Thank you so much for reading. **

**Posted: July 9, 2012**

**Edited: July 10, 2012**


	2. Starving For Your Attention

**Hey, readers. As I begin this A/N and chapter, I'm lying in a hospital bed in the emergency room. No worries, I'm fine. To be honest, I thought it would be worse. Anyways, I have 5 hours to kill...I mean, wait, so I decided to start writing the next chapter here on my iTouch even though I probably can't post from it. Hope everyone enjoys this and I hope to be typing chapters on my laptop again soon. Thanks everyone for reading.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Starving For Your Attention

As strange as it may sound, I began to look forward to going to school everyday. I no longer feared school and each morning I would walk with my brothers. They still tried to taunt and tease me, but I ignored them, my thoughts consumed by Katniss.

Each day, during my classes, I tried to work up the courage to start a conversation with her. However, my voice always fell silent when I got close to her. What could I say to someone as perfect as Katniss, anyway? Would she, a Seam girl, even want to talk with someone from town? My mother always told me that Seam kids hated us town kids. She said they were "envious" of all we had. We didn't have that much, though. My family's dinners always consisted of old bread, the stuff that no one would ever buy.

Because my words would never catch Katniss's attention, I tried to draw her attention to me. In gym, I tried to be the best at all the activities. This did earn me the attention of the class...the day that the teacher escorted me to the nurse's office for wound treatment. After that day, I never tried to perform better than what I was capable of.

I knew that I would never catch Katniss's attention in music. There was no way I could sing better than Katniss. I couldn't even come close.

In art class, which we had once a week, I sat at a table with Delly, Katniss, and another boy whom I didn't know. Most days, the teacher had us "free draw" based on a word or series of words. I remember that there was one day where she asked us to draw whatever we want, the "first thing that comes to your mind". I had quickly set to work, grabbing an orange crayon. From the moment she had announced what we were to draw, I knew what I would draw.

Katniss, sat next to me and, when Delly and the other boy had gotten up, she leaned over and asked me, "What are you drawing?"

Moving my arm aside, I showed her. "A sunset. What about you?"

As she grabbed a forest green crayon, she showed me the start of her drawing. "A forest."

"Your drawing is nice," I complimented her.

In reply, she told me, "Thank you." Without another word, she went back to her drawing.

With a smile, I returned to my sunset picture, focusing intently on adding details. I did not think much about a lack of compliment from her. Instead, I was just glad that I was able to talk with her without sounding like a complete dweeb.

You have no idea how much I wanted to be friends with Katniss, but, slowly, my mother's words ate away at my thoughts. _**Seam kids hate us? They are always jealous of us and want nothing to do with us? Does Katniss feel the same way about me? I most certainly don't want her to hate me.**_

I knew that I should move on and try to forget about Katness. We would always be too vastly different for there to ever be anything between us. Well, at least, that's what my mother would say. Maybe my mother was always saying that just to preserve her image in society. Maybe she'd be overly disgraced if she knew that her youngest son was in love with a girl from the Seam. There was no way that I would allow myself to find out. My family must never know about this. Neither must Katniss. _**You will see someday Katniss that I will always be here for you if you ever need me. You can always count on me. You can always come to me.**_ That doesn't mean that I love her, does it? Of course not. I'm just being friendly. That's all...right? ... Oh who am I trying to kid? I'm in love with Katniss and I always will be...but she'll probably never know that.

* * *

**Well, hopefully, that was okay. I knew in my head how I wanted to end it, but I feel that words failed me. If I ever think of a good way to revise it, I will. Life has just been pretty bad lately. Lots of adjusting to things and I haven't been feeling too good. **

**Next chapter will be better and longer. I always tend to have trouble with the choruses of songs for some reason. Also, I recommend this song. It's beautiful…if you are into Skillet that is. I think that's all for now. Thank you for reading. **


End file.
